Therapy
by aconfusednerd
Summary: Francis never expected that having to go to therapy would be where he fell in love, but, then again, he never expected he would go to therapy at all. ((Idek, I tried, okay I suck at summery's)) Also, later on there will be possibly triggering content and probably strong language so I'll rate it M for later on, just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Withoutdemons: So, this is just a short drabble about Arthur and Francis and it's a human AU, and they're both around sixteen and seventeen, so, yea. Enjoy, and, as always, review are appreciate!m Also, I know accents can be hard to read sometimes, so I will not write with one, you know Arthur has a heavy British accent and France has a thick French accent, so use your imagination! And this story may contain triggering content and strong language.**

* * *

Francis sighed, turning off the warm shower water before grabbing a towel and drying off. Then, he wrapped the towel around his waist, humming to himself as he walked through the large, empty house in order to get to his room.

He didn't mind it being empty, in fact, he welcomed the silence. It was more enjoyable then his parents arguing, so why wouldn't he welcome it? After all, it didn't bring headaches or hurt feelings, and it gave him a chance to remember what peace sounded like.

Francis smiled to himself as he reached his bedroom, then he grabbing the silver doorknob and twisted it before gently pushing the door open and stepping inside, smiling to himself as he felt the white carpet under his bare feet. He let the towel around his waist drop to the ground before stepping out of it and walking over to his drawers and opening the top one before pulling out a pair of underwear and slipping them on, then he went over to his closet and pulled out a nice, white button up shirt, black slacks, and loafers. Not his idea of fashionable, but, he wouldn't chance ruining his nice clothes simply to impress some therapist!

It didn't take him long before he had his shirt on and buttoned up and was tucking it into his jeans, then slipping on his shoes before heading to his mirror and blow drying his hair, then he pulled it back in a loose, low pony tail with a light blue silk ribbon. With a small sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror, he grabbed his jacket off his dresser before walking out of the house and to the car that was waiting for him in his driveway.

His first weekend in America and his parents are making him go to a therapist. How unfair.

* * *

"Merci." Francis thanked the driver as he got out of the car, and flashed the man a bright smile. "You don't have to wait for me, you know. You can go to the movies or something- but, it's my treat, of course." He said as he held a fifty out to the man, who smiled back like that had been the best thing to happen to him all year as he took the money from Francis' hand.

"Thank you sir! I'll be sure to be back by seven to get you!" He said, and he and Francis exchanged brief goodbyes before Francis went inside and the driver, Ben, finally drove away. He headed straight to an ice cream shop, then to a park. He figured he could catch a short movie or maybe meet with his wife and kids for dinner while waiting for Francis.

_~skip to Francis finally heading inside brought to you by Arthur's scones~_

Francis sat his coat down in one of the empty chairs, then headed up to the reception desk where he learned he had at least an hour of waiting to do, but he smiled at her anyway, after all, it was an hour of people and company and it was also an hour he wouldn't be alone but could still enjoy peace.

After taking his seat, Francis took the chance to have a look around the room. No one really stood out, most people were dressed like he was, nice enough to make a good impression, or to just to dress nice.

But the other teen across from him didn't seem to have tried at all. He was wearing old, worn blue jeans with holes at the knees and grass stains. And his shoes were dark green converse with muddy stains on them, and also a dark green, loose fitting long sleeve shirt. His sandy blonde hair was also messy, like he hadn't even tried to run a comb through it. And his face had a bit of dirt on it, and now that Francis looked closer, it looked like he had been thrown to the ground at some point. And the longer Francis stared, the more odd things he noticed about the other boy. Like the bruises on his hands, or the one on his cheek, and the scratch on his nose that looked like it came from his face colliding with pavement.

After Francis stared for a few more minutes, the blonde looked up at Francis and Francis felt his heart skip a beat. _Beautiful. _He was so, so beautiful. The other boy stared at him, with bright, nearly radioactive green eyes. Francis stared back, with deep, ocean blue eyes. They both stared at each other, wordlessly, for nearly three minutes, in a daze. Neither one broke eye contact until the woman at the receptionist desk cleared her throat to get Arthur's attention, making Francis sigh when Arthur looked away.

"Arthur, dear, Mr. Honda is waiting for you." The receptionist said, smiling sweetly. Arthur groaned quietly as he stood up, and it sounded as though he was in pain when he winced as he put his left foot on the ground, but that didn't stop him from nodding and giving her a polite smile before disappearing into the back to meet with Mr. Honda. Francis had watched him the entire time, until he disappeared out of sight.

"I don't think I've ever seen that boy so quite, still, or calm since he started coming here." The women with dark brown hair said as she looked over at Francis, with a knowing smirk. "I've also never seen someone fall so quickly." Francis could practically see her excitement in her chocolate brown eyes, and she giggled.

"Well, I always believed in love at first sight, I just never though I'd find it that way." Francis said and grinned, then he looked up at her again. "I don't want to get you in trouble or anything, but is there anything you can tell me about him? How old he is? Or at least his name?" He ask curiously, and she grinned.

"Trust me, I won't get in trouble~." And with that, she proceeded to explain Arthur was seventeen, and went to Hetalia High just like Francis, and then they walked about random things and pretty much anything to kill time until Francis' appointment.

* * *

**Withoutdemons: Alright, so, I kinda wanna add a second chapter or maybe even a few more? If you all like it, then let me know and I'll add another chapter! Also, as always, reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Withoutdemons: Hiya~ Here's chapter 2, it starts from Arthur's stand point! It's not written as if he were telling the story, but it is going to follow him up too and after his staring contest with Francis, and then, I'll go back to Francis in this chapter or the next. I'm thinking I should do it like that throughout the rest of this story and it's chapters._**

**_Would you all like that? Let me know, yes or no!_**

**_Also, this chapter is_****_long._****_ I hope the length could make up for the lack of updates and slowness. I hope it does, because I really am trying to get on updating monthly, but my life just won't allow it right now, so to make up for that, I'm going to start trying to do long chapters._**

* * *

_~Arthur's turn in the spotlight, brought to you by his Unicorn~_

Arthur wasn't exactly thrilled to be staying with his eldest brother, Alec, but he didn't have much of a choice.

He couldn't complain to much, though. He did get in a fight at school, and he did get in another fight with his second oldest brother Alistair. It was his own fault. If he hadn't been such a damn trouble maker, he wouldn't be riding to some stupid therapist he went to twice a week.

"Ah, c'mon, is nae so bad, at least ye only have tae go a few more times." Alec said, chancing a side glance at Arthur, who was staring sullenly out the window a they made their way through the nearly empty streets.

"Two months." Arthur spat, as if those words had left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Eh? What was tha'?" Alec could probably just take a guess at what Arthur meant, but he didn't want to play any guessing games today.

"Two more fucking months, twice a week, for however long Kiku decides to waste my time." Arthur said, and Alec just sighed. He knew better then to argue with Arthur about it not being a waste of time. Arthur was just as stubborn as Alistair, if not more, and he didn't feel like arguing the rest of the trip to the office.

* * *

_~time skip to their arrival at Kiku's office, twenty minutes of crushing silence later~_

Once Alec had pulled up in front of the Kiku Honda's building, which was barely ever called by it's name, Dr. Honda and company mental health help unit/Therapist Office, and often just referred to as Kiku's office. Arthur opened his door and quickly got out, murmuring a quick goodbye to his older brother.

"Bye, I'll pick you up when I finish up at work." "Alright, whatever..." Arthur watched as Alec drove off before he went inside, heading straight to the bathroom.

Once he was inside, he locked the door, then went and turned on the sink. His face was dirty, and a bit bloody. His hair was messy, and may have a leaf or two tangled in it, and his clothes...well, at least he wasn't naked.  
Alec had been late to get him from school, and the schools jocks thought it'd be funny to start a fight with him. He didn't lose, but he didn't win, either. Alec drove up and pulled a bat on the other kids. Sadly though, that didn't fix his injuries, or his clothes, or clean him up. So, he had come to the bathroom, and ran a few of the paper towels under the cool water before using them to clean up his face. Then, he got the leaves out of his hair.

He lightly touched the little gash across his nose, and let out a small hiss of pain. _Yep, that fucking stings. _he thought to himself as he put another paper under the water, soaking it before using it to gently wipe the injury on his face, doing his best to clean it as quickly and trying to cause himself as little discomfort as possible. Once he finished his halfhearted attempt at cleaning himself up, planning to not even bother getting all the dirt off his skin or clothes, he lazily made his way to the front desk, greeting the sweet brunette woman there politely, as always, before taking a seat.

He stuck out like a sour thumb among everyone else in the waiting room. While everyone else appeared to have dressed up at least a little bit, Arthur had taken a beating not long before so he looked pretty rough. While everyone else appeared to be calm and relaxed, Arthur was nervous and fidgety, anxious, as usual.

He was bouncing his leg, looking around, biting his nails, and couldn't calm himself or get comfortable in the 'crowded' room, which really only had around four people in it from his count, but by his standards that was crowded. Arthur hadn't been still or calm at all until he felt a pair of eyes on him, and looked at the other teen across from him, and he froze, just looking at him while the other male stared back, appearing to be in some weird kind of daze.

He had shoulder length, wavy golden blonde hair, tied back loosely in a ponytail. And his eyes were clear, crystal blue, that somehow seemed warm. And his skin was pale, and utterly flawless. His clothes were dressy casual, button up shirt, loafers, slacks, all nice and wrinkled free, and somehow they showed his nice physique.

Arthur hadn't ever seen someone so beautiful or handsome, or anyone that looked so perfect. He was breathtaking, stunning even, and he had managed to totally capture the anxious teens attention. Somehow, staring into those blue eyes calmed his nerves, relaxed him, killed his anxiety and he couldn't will himself away, but he didn't really try.

He didn't know how long he stared, he hadn't thought to keep track of time, and was really a little disappointed he couldn't stare longer, but Emily was calling him and Kiku was waiting for him, so with a bit of effort he nodded, finally ripped his gaze away from the nameless blond. "Alright, I'm coming." He said so quietly it appeared to have gone unheard, wincing as he stood on his aching foot, but he started walking anyway, though it was more like limping.

He could feel the eyes of the stranger on his back until he was behind the door, where he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

He couldn't explain how he felt, but it was weird. Very, very weird. His palms were sweaty, his mouth went dry, he felt dizzy but not at the same time, excited but sluggish, and he felt like he had butterflies flying around in his rib cage. It was odd. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before, and he felt himself longing to just go back in that lobby. Perhaps if he could see those blue eyes again, he would feel better? Wait, why did he think seeing that stranger would make him feel any better? He must be sick...

He looked around once, shoving his hands deep in his jeans and looking over to the woman smiling at him, as if she could read his mind and knew exactly what was wrong with him. But, he refrained from asking, as he didn't really know if he wanted to hear her answer.

He took a deep breath, then started trudging down the hallway until he reached the closed door. He coiled his fingers loosely around the door handle, staring at it for a few moments before twisting it and pushing it opened, then carefully stepping inside. He didn't even attempt a smile as he was greeted politely by Kiku, he smiled a small but sweet smile, ushering him to have a seat.

...

Arthur didn't say much to Kiku, but that wasn't unusual. Though what Kiku did find unusual was Arthur's behavior. He was fidgety, quiet, and kept rubbing his palms on his jeans. His eyes stayed downcast, and he looked like he was totally lost in thought, as if his mind were somewhere else.

"Arthur-san, you do understand you come here to talk to me about what is troubling you, don't you?" He questioned, in that same soft voice as always as his eyes studied Arthur.

"Mm? Oh, uh- yeah, yeah, I guess." He said, eyes flitting up to Kiku, looking a little embarrassed to have been so distracted.

"Then how about you share what's on your mind with me? I can tell something is troubling you." He said, looking at him with an expectant look. Arthur looked off to the side for a moment, while rubbing his palms on his jeans again, as if to wipe something off of them, and that made Kiku all the more curious of what was on his mind. After a minute of this, Kiku was about to speak again, but Arthur beat him to it.

"Boy- there's just...It's this boy." He started slowly, seemingly a bit unsure as he spoke. _*Damn it, what's wrong with me? Why can't I just get that stupid face out of my mind?!* _"He hasn't even spoken to me, s-so I don't know why I can't get his stupid face out of my head." Kiku nodded, to show he was listening.

"Is it one of the boys that picks on you?" He asked, looking at Arthur curiously.

"No, not exactly. He was just staring at me, and it wasn't really like he was judging me or anything," He said, pausing for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I don't know why, but I can't get his face out of my head, or his eyes, it's making me feel weird- almost like I caught something." He wasn't normally this talkative, this open about anything to anyone, but he needed to talk to someone this time. It was like the words had poured from his mouth before he had the chance to stop them, and before he knew it, he started talking again, describing the boy he saw and how he felt.

* * *

_~Meanwhile, back to Francis~_

Franics chuckled softly when she assured him she wouldn't get in trouble, and nodded lightly. "Then, what can you tell me about him?"

"I can tell you a lot about him! His name is Arthur, but I call him Iggy, he's only lived here for the past year, and he's a bit of a trouble maker. He's always getting in to fights, that's actually why he's here. I can't give you the details, but I can tell you this, there's a surprising amount of strength in that little body of his." She giggled, and tucked a few stray chocolate curls of hair behind her hair. "He's a student at Hetalia High, and he's gifted when it comes to the piano." She continued to tell him about Arthur, mostly random tidbits of information. Nothing harmful, and then she started asking questions about him, telling him things about herself, and he quickly realized something; This was how she was all the time.

Talking about people, telling stories, painting pictures with words, smiling sweetly. She was a sweet girl, and Francis was pretty sure she was from somewhere like Texas if the (adorable) accent she possessed was anything to go by. And she was cute, her looks matched her personality; Bubbly, sweet, cute. Just a ray of sunshine. He decided that was a good thing. It would make coming to this dreadful place bearable, and he did enjoy seeing beautiful girls, even if he wasn't all that interested in them.

She wasn't anything unusual or extraordinary. She had rich chocolate colored curls that fell in cute little ringlets, only hanging an inch or so below her shoulders, slightly tanned skin, and freckles across her nose, cheeks, and he could see them sprinkled across her shoulders and arms as well. Her eye's were a coppery hazel, which melted into different shades or browns, golds, and honey colors as sunlight poured in the opened window next to her. If he wasn't positive she was to old for him, she would have been the kind of girl he would want to sleep with or just go out with. She was probably around 26 years of age, but he wasn't entirely sure. It didn't matter though, since she was only going to be a friend, her age was unimportant to him. She was nice company, and had a way of making the gloomy mood bright and cheerful.

"Oh! I just meant to ask you," She started, eyes lighting up like she just thought of something thrilling and wonderful. "How do you know you like Arthur? You looked at him like you'd known him and lost him before." She looked at him expectantly, and at first, Francis had been surprised by the question, but soon he was chuckling softly and tucking a few strands of golden hair behind his ear.

"I have loved before, and I have lost it," He started, pausing to think, trying to find out exactly how to answer before continuing, "I saw him, and I could feel it- it's like seeing a sunrise rising over mountains for the first time, slowly illuminating the mountain, slowly revealing it's beauty until it's all there, all revealed and it takes your breath away, and it makes your heart skip a beat, and you can't help but admire it, and you get up early each morning so you can see it, and it never gets old because it feels new, no matter how often you see it." He couldn't find the right way to explain it, but if he could get across the feeling of amazement and wonder, admiring and interest he was trying to find a way to describe, perhaps she would understand?

She took a deep breath, almost like a gasp, and covered her mouth so as not to squeal in excitement. "Aw! Wow~! I hope I find someone that makes me feel that way!" She practically squeaked, looking totally overjoyed with the way he explained it. And she was. She loved it. It was sweet, amazing, romantic, and she considered it poetic, as well. It wasn't often she met a guy that could fall so hopelessly in love with anyone, (especially that fast, wow!), but a teenager that could do that?

Before Francis could talk to her any further, the door was being opened, and in came a fiery redhead, who resembled Arthur.

"'Ello, lassie," He said, and she greeted him with an excited 'Hello!' and a wave. "Sae, Arthur come out?" He asked curiously, and she shook her head.

Francis took the opportunity to study the redhead. His hair was a wild mess, spikey and all over the place, and his bangs hung over his eyes, which were a venomous kind of green, even though he seemed rather relaxed. His skin was pale, so it was easy to see the few freckles that adorned his skin. He was also a bit tall, 5'11 maybe, and dressed a lot nicer then Arthur. White button down shirt, dark denim jeans, nice shoes, solid black sneakers. He had a chain with some kind of jagged animal tooth hanging off it (shark tooth, maybe?) loosely around his neck, and earrings. One silver loop earring in each ear, and a bored look. Hm.

Francis, he wondered how did this guy know Arthur?

"Nope~! Iggy should be done soon, though~" She singsonged, smiling a friendly smile, which he didn't really return. His lips twitched up into a slight smile, but it only lasted a few seconds before it was gone and that bored look was back. Francis thought it was rather rude, but he supposed not everyone could smile just because a lady smiled at them.

"Oh... He didn't go causin' any trouble, right? Nothin' I'm gonna need tae apologize fer?" He questioned, and she chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"No, thanks to Franny over here~ You should have seen them it was kind of funny!" She said, and before Alec could open his mouth to ask what in the hell she was talking about, and before Francis had a chance to explain to the large man he didn't actually do anything to his brother, because Arthur was pushing the door open and walking out, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey, look at tha', ye got cleaned up." Alec said, flashing him a week smile, and what was returned was just an agitated snort.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me. I had blood all over my face, and dirt, and you know, like four leafs in my hair. Would've been nice if the asshole that could see me would have _fucking told me!_" There was venom in his voice as he said the last part, glaring at Alec, who just snickered.

"Don' go gettin' yer face thrown in teh dirt an' ye won't need tae be told!" He said, with an amused grin. Sure, he could feel guilty, but Arthur had been kiiiiiind of getting on his nerves, and that had been his payback.

"Okay! Play nice you two!" The woman, named Joan, said in a motherly tone, as if she were instructing children.

Francis heard Arthur mutter something about Alec getting them in trouble, and Francis almost laughed, but he knew better.

"Miss Joan~, can I borrow a piece of paper, please? And a pen?" he asked, walking over to her. Once she handed the requested items to him, with a curious look and told him he needed to be heading back there soon, before turning her attention back to Arthur and Alec, he began to quickly write.

_*-add phonenumber here-* Francis Bonnefoy._

_Call me sometime :)_

"So, you're the infamous Arthur?" Francis asked, smiling a friendly smile as he approached Arthur, stopping a few feet in front of him. Suddenly, vibrant green eyes were focused on him, and Francis did his best not to start another staring contest.

"What? What are you even-" He was cut off, as Francis caught his hand.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and it is a pleasure to meet you." He bent down slightly as he brought the hand up to his lips, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his knuckles before gently releasing his hand. He had skillfully slipped the note in to Arthur's hand, and Arthur looked down at the thing, still speechless and confused. He looked back up, but Francis was gone, having carefully slipped back behind him and through the door before Arthur looked up.

Francis grinned to himself, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he leaned against the door. Never before he been nervous around someone he liked, but it seemed Arthur was already different. He wasn't like his past love for some reason, he was special already, and Francis had no idea why. With a another small sigh, he pushed himself off the door, straightening his shirt before making his way down the hall.

* * *

_**Withoutdemons: So, I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. I wrote this in a rush, and I tried really hard to keep it ic, and not to let it stray from the poin. And Joan and is Jeane, she's just an extra character, an OC I used to have for Texas and decided I could use for this. I hope no one minds, because she will be appearing in the story a bit as a side character.**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think!**_

_**Alec is 2p!Scotland, Allistor is 1p!Scotland.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update again soon, but my internet and computer access are very limited, so things may come slow.**_

_**Thank you all for reading, and I appreciate any feedback you would like to give! :)**_

_**\- Ami**_


End file.
